Klaine Week
by blurtitout
Summary: I'm about... ten years too late with this, but decided to finished nonetheless. Enjoy.
1. Kid Klaine

**I have no idea when I wrote this, but I started writing for Klaine week several months ago, but I only planned on putting them on here once I've finished them all. It can take a while for me to submit it all, because I have some trouble with my computer right now, but okay...**_  
_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Kid!Klaine_

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the sandbox. He was watching his best friend Blaine make a sandcastle, but Kurt had refused his offer to play along, not seeing the point in getting dirty, even at the age of seven.

Kurt sighed, feeling a bit bored. It was then that his eye fell on the empty swings on the other side of the playground of the school they went to.

Enthusiastically, he stood up.

'Blaine, I'm going to play on the swings. You wanna come too?' Kurt asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Blaine looked up with wide, innocent hazel eyes, then smiled widely, showing off the gap between his teeth. He'd lost a tooth just the week before and he was so proud of it.

'Nah, fanks, I'll shtay here.' Kurt nodded, then bounded off towards the swings, leaving Blaine behind.

Once there, he sat down and began to swing back and forth, kicking his little legs happily.

Just then a group of boys from a higher grade came passing by, stopping at the second free swing.

They were talking about their favourite characters from movies.

'No, Batman is better.'

'I like Poison Ivy better.'

Kurt grinned, stopping the swing and spoke.

'I like Belle the best, from Beauty and the Beast.'

The other boys just stared at him.

'But I'm going to marry a prince later. Like prince Eric!'

Kurt smiled brightly, but his smile faltered as the other kids pushed him off his swing and started yelling, pointing and laughing at him.

Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Then why were they being so mean?

Kurt's chin began wobbling and he pouted as tears streamed down his face.

'SHTOP THAT!' A voice yelled.

Blaine came running towards Kurt and stood between him and the other boys, while a woman came strutting towards them too. The woman was the one who had to keep an eye on the playground. She was followed by Kurt's parents.

By then, Blaine had his little arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt hiding his tear-stained face in Blaine's shoulder, only his eyes peeking over the other boy's shoulder.

'Kurt, sweetie, are you alright?' At his mother's voice, Kurt finally looked up. His mother kneeled next to him while Burt kept his eyes on the other boys, who were being lectured.

Kurt pushed Blaine off a little to hug his mom too.

Later that day, Blaine was allowed to stay over at the Hummel household. After Mollie had put them in bed, Kurt in his own bed and Blaine on an air mattress, and had given them both a kiss on top of their heads, she left and went downstairs.

For a while, it was silent.

'Kurtie?' Blaine asked.

'Yes?'

'Why were those boys so mean to you?'

'I don't know. I only said I was going to marry a prince like Prince Eric later.'

'No, Aladdin is better. I'm going to marry Aladdin later.'

Their bickering went on for a little longer, before both of them could feel their eyelids drooping and both of them simultaneously drifted off in a deep sleep.

Unknown to the two kids in Kurt's room, Burt and Mollie had been standing next to the door when the two boys were bickering about their princes.

They shot each other a knowing glance. Mollie just smiled and, even though it took Burt a little longer, he smiled too, knowing that it would be fine.

* * *

**Pretty sure I got 'Mollie' from the story 'Tumbled' by Keitorin Asthore. You guys should really check out that story, which is actually just a bunch of drabbles, but they're very fun to read.**


	2. Alternate Universe

**I don't even know how I got the idea for this story, but anyhow.**_  
_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_AU!Klaine. Cheerio!Blaine with girlfriend Canon!Kurt_

The first time Blaine saw Kurt was in the hallways of his school, McKinley High.

The boy was putting his books in his locker, but just as he closed it, a jock walked against him, knocking him over.

Kurt sat there, on the ground, in a bright yellow coat, black skinny jeans and equally yellow booths, while all Blaine could do was look at him subtly. He couldn't help him. He was a Cheerio, and Cheerios didn't exactly associate with people from Glee Club. If they did, it could lead to being bullied out of their own cheerleading team and Blaine had seen that happening before. It wasn't pretty and it was most certainly not what Blaine had worked his way to the top for in this miserable excuse for a school.

But as he looked at Kurt, who was furiously blinking away the tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Because Blaine had been there. He used to be bullied too, until he took up both boxing and the cheerleading he was doing now.

Somehow, Blaine wanted to reach out to the boy, to help him or at least give him some kind of support.

But he didn't really have to do anything about that.

Because he ended up sharing several classes with the pale boy.

Including English class, which was where he found out his name.

'So, next week, you guys will have to do one-on-one conversations as a presentation. I have the pairings written down already.'

Almost everybody groaned.

The teacher, Mrs. Tyler, just glared at the group for a couple of seconds, making them shut their mouths immediately, then looked back at her paper and started to tell the names of the people that had to work together in one of the most boring, monotone voices Blaine had ever heard in his life.

Blaine's girlfriend, Amy, who was sitting all the way in the front of the class, while Blaine sat exactly on the other side of it, turned around and looked at him. He smirked and winked at her, causing her to smile and shoot him a look that should've been sexy. But Blaine couldn't help feeling there was something missing. Something important.

He wasn't really sure why he'd never noticed Kurt before, though. But he knew he'd seen him in his sophomore year, when he himself had been bullied, before he became a Cheerio and started dating the head cheerleader with the name Amy Addington.

'Blaine Anderson and…'

He was sure it was going to be his girlfriend he had to work with. They were one of the power couples of the school.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure he was actually in love with the head cheerleader, but if that came out, it'd cause lots and lots of trouble, which was exactly what Blaine was trying to avoid the most.

'… Kurt Hummel.'

Wait, what?

'What?!' He heard Amy say, but the teacher shushed her and went on reading the names out loud.

Amy turned to Blaine and mouthed 'What the hell?' to him, but he just shook his head and gave a one-shouldered shrug.

She just rolled her eyes and turned to the girl next to her, another cheerleader.

This gave Blaine the chance to let his eyes wander to where Kurt sat, which was only two rows behind Amy. He caught his eye, but Kurt quickly averted his gaze.

Blaine frowned. He wondered if Kurt had anything against Blaine, or maybe he was just afraid Blaine would bully him.

But that was actually the one thing Blaine would never do.

* * *

The bell rang and Blaine quickly stuffed his books into his backpack and wanted to walk towards the door. But he almost ran into Amy, who practically jumped in front of him.

'Can you believe this?'

'Uh-'

'Come on, let's go.' She grabbed his arm and even though he asked her what she meant, she merely ignored him and pulled him towards their teacher.

'Mrs. Tyler?'

'I am not going to change pairs, Amy, so don't even bother asking.'

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt, who was the last one to stand up and put his books in his bag. The pale boy was wearing tight white jeans, a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and knee-high boots. To top it off, he had tied a small blue-white scarf around his delicious looking neck.

Woah.

Wait.

Delicious looking neck? Did Blaine just seriously think that? What was he, a vampire?

He gulped when Kurt met his eyes for the second time that day and he turned his head sharply. His girlfriend had started a fight with their teacher, but her antics were the last thing he needed right now.

He couldn't seem to get those damn eyes from his mind, even though he'd only really noticed them twice in his entire life.

There was something with his eyes, Blaine thought. There was a little emptiness, but at the same time so much fight left. They seemed so cold, but at the same time, they warmed Blaine like no one else had ever made him feel before.

Suddenly, someone tugged on the sleeve of his Cheerio uniform. He looked back up from where he had been staring at the ground to find his girlfriend looking incredibly pissed off. He raised his eyebrows, a little afraid to ask properly.

She sighed.

'She won't let us work together, so now you're going to have to work with… That.'

She beckoned in Kurt's direction, who just passed them by, stopping for less than a second, before ducking his head, frowning sadly and walking quicker than before.

Blaine couldn't help but feeling a small sting in his heart at seeing Kurt like that. Kurt wasn't a 'That'. Kurt was a person. A person that Blaine couldn't help but wanting to get to know better.

Just then, his girlfriend pulled him with her, heading for the cafeteria, and he lost sight of Kurt.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blaine stopped at the choir room. The door was closed, but thanks to the small window, he could see Kurt standing in front of the rest of the Glee Club. He could see the side of Kurt's face and his lips were moving.

The people sitting on the chairs, a couple of which were from the Cheerleading team, were swaying along. Right at that moment, as Blaine looked back to Kurt and as he noticed how cute his nose was, which was slightly upturned, he started wondering what his voice sounded like when he sang.

But he couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about Kurt as cute or adorable or even a little sexy. It was wrong, especially because he had a GIRLfriend.

Wasn't it wrong?

Blaine shook his head and noticed everyone standing up and grabbing their bags, heading for the door Blaine had been standing. He quickly stepped aside and pretended to have been standing there the entire time, instead of having been peeking through the glass like some kind of stalker.

As Kurt walked past him, Blaine decided to grab his change, trying to ignore the slight feeling of butterflies in his stomach, just because Kurt was so close.

He reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm. Kurt, however flinched away immediately, stepping back and bumping into Mercedes.

'Kurt, what's wrong?'

'Um…' Was all Kurt said, staring at Blaine, seeming a little scared.

Mercedes looked around Kurt at Blaine and a defensive and distrusting look appeared in her eyes.

'What do YOU want, Anderson?'

This time, it was Blaine who flinched at her arrogant tone. He may not have ever so much as talked to her before, but everyone knew Mercedes wasn't arrogant.

'I just wanted to talk about that one-on-one conversation assignment for English class. I was wondering when we could work on it?'

'I guess this weekend would be alright. I guess you're not free on Friday night.'

'I can make time.'

'Is Friday alright, then?'

'Sure. Right after school at my place?'

'Okay. Should we meet up somewhere?'

'Yeah… The entrance of the school?'

'Okay.'

And that left them in an awkward silence. Blaine could feel his cheeks heat up, especially when Mercedes looked from Kurt to Blaine to Kurt and back again, a suspicious look in her eyes.

'So…' Blaine began, but they were interrupted by Amy, who came running up to them, her long ponytail swaying from one side to another.

'Blaine!'

Wait, Blaine thought. Shouldn't I be happy to see her? She is my girlfriend after all.

But he wasn't. Honestly, he was a little annoyed, even if she had saved them from an awkward silence.

'Hey, Amy.'

'Um, Blaine?' Kurt said in a very soft and shy tone. He got a dirty look from Amy for talking to her boyfriend, but Mercedes glared back, making the girl cower behind Blaine.

'Yeah Kurt?'

'I'll see you Friday then?'

'Yeah.' Blaine half-breathed out, smiling. And with that, Kurt gave Blaine a little wave and then he grabbed Mercedes' arm, walking away quickly, head tilted forward to avoid looking at Amy.

'What the hell did that mean with 'I'll see you on Friday'?'

Kurt is NOT a 'that' Blaine thought, feeling a strange sense of anger boiling up. But he pushed it down, not sure why he thought that way. It was like he'd become protective of Kurt within seconds of meeting him.

'I'm going to work on that English class assignment with him.'

'But I thought you were going to the movies with me? Please tell me you're not letting me down for that!'

'Listen, I have a group of family members stopping by Saturday morning anyway, so you can't stay over. Maybe Saturday evening is better if you want to stay over at my place?'

Amy seemed to take a moment to think about that.

'Alright. Sounds like fun, sweetie.'

She winked and he knew what she meant with that.

She walked away and all Blaine could think about was how happy he was that he knew the right things to say to her.

'Oh, by the way, Blaine?' She was standing on the end of the corridor.

'Yeah?'

'Don't let him touch you. God knows what's going on in that gay head of his.'

Blaine's fists clenched at this as his girlfriend walked away.

He only found it very confusing that the one thing that he was expected to be looking forward to wasn't the thing he wanted the most.

He didn't care if Amy came over and did whatever she wanted them to do.

He loved the fact that Kurt would be coming to his house and that he'd be able to have a conversation with him. That was the thing that he was expected to hate, but he loved the mere thought of it.

* * *

Friday came fast and Blaine was excited and nervous at the same time, while he was waiting outside at the entrance of the school.

Honestly, he was afraid that Kurt wouldn't like him. His personality of course. And not in a LIKE like way.

No.

Not at all.

Blaine sighed. There was no way he was gay. He had a girlfriend, for heaven's sake. He just guessed that the only reason he didn't really enjoy that relationship was because she was incredibly overbearing and rude to everyone she deemed 'lower' than herself, which, of course, included Kurt.

Blaine bit his lip. He was honestly thinking about the option that Kurt may have bailed on him when the door behind him swung open and the pale guy himself came running out, an apologetic look on his face.

'I am SO sorry. Glee Club took a little longer getting the choreography done and stuff and we forgot the time.'

'It's alright.' Blaine shrugged.

'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes. We'll go with your car, right?'

'Yeah, that was the plan.' Blaine smiled the most charming smile ever and was quite pleased with himself when he saw Kurt's cheeks turn a rosy and utterly adorable pink.

'Okay, let's go.' Kurt said, apparently eager to stop blushing.

Or maybe he just wanted to get the hell away from Blaine?

Oh dear God, please let that not be the case, Blaine thought.

* * *

Just half an hour later, they were seated on the couch with a glass of warm milk for Kurt and a diet Coke for Blaine. In front of them was a paper and a pen to write the conversation down. And an English book that looked as if it was about to fall apart.

Which it did, halfway through working on their assignment, but they just laughed it off.

And somehow, they ended up from working and finishing the conversation for English class to having a real conversation about all kinds of things. By now, they were also sitting very closely.

Just to be sure that everything for the assignment was alright and just in case they needed to ask the other person questions, they exchanged numbers.

Before they knew it, it was already 9PM and Kurt had to go home. They were standing at the front, Blaine ready but quite reluctant to let Kurt out the door. He'd already called Finn to pick him up.

'I never thought I'd say this about a homework assignment, but I had fun today.' Blaine gave Kurt a goofy smile and the boy smiled right back at him.

'Me too. So… Now all we have to do is wait for Finn to finally show up.'

'Yep.'

And then there was that awkward silence again. But it was soon broken by someone pretty much hitting the horn of the car.

'There he is. Finally.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I'll see you on Monday then.'

'I'll see you on Monday, Kurt.'

But Blaine didn't open the door. He just looked at Kurt, who seemed to come closer with every second that passed.

And then, a pair of the softest lips were pushed against his.

Blaine was in shock and tried to wrap his head around what was happening, so he didn't kiss back.

Kiss.

Kurt.

Kurt was kissing him. And he pulled back.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He hadn't even noticed he'd closed them in the first place.

He was greeted with Kurt's face, which was even paler than usual. His lips, though, were a little pinker than usual. His eyes were wide and it seemed as if there were tears in them.

'I'm so sorry.' Kurt choked. He threw the front door open and was gone before Blaine could say one word. He closed the door behind him and ran up to his stepbrother's car, getting in and driving off.

Blaine was still standing in the hallway.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blaine was lying in bed, having already showered and not having been hungry.

The kiss Kurt gave him had made him question things.

Whether his relationship with Amy was really that good for him.

If the girl cared about him instead of his status at all.

And if he and Kurt could be friends after what happened.

If Kurt liked him as more than just a friend.

But most of all, there was one subject he'd questioned before:

His own sexuality.

The next day, after Blaine had sat through a couple of slightly awkward hours of his family asking him about the girl he was dating, Blaine was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened.

Kurt had kissed him and his own girlfriend was kind of a bitch. And if he was very, very honest with himself, Amy wasn't the first thing he'd thought about when he woke up ever since he had met Kurt.

It had been Kurt he'd thought about. First thought in the morning and the last when he went to sleep. And none of it was negative.

Kurt was, without a doubt the sweetest boy he'd ever met. He could talk about all kinds of things in that one evening they had actually talked. And he'd loved it. Especially because, even though he barely knew Kurt at all, he could be one hundred percent honest about everything. Which was something he couldn't do with Amy, because it'd be the news of the week in school if he told her the simplest secret.

He was also very, very sick of his girlfriend thinking he was there to complain to about what was wrong about other people, including himself. She was always very bossy and thought everything was about her. And honestly, he didn't really think he ever had any feelings for her at all.

And everything he was expected to feel for her, such as love, lust and affection, he felt for a certain blue-ish-eyed boy. And it wasn't like he could stop it.

It was that realization that made him make the decision.

* * *

Amy strutted into the house as if she owned the place as soon as Bella Anderson had opened the door.

'Good to see you again, Amy.'

'You too, Mrs. A. Where's Blaine?'

'Upstairs, he's waiting for you. We were actually just leaving.' Bella beckoned towards herself and James, her husband.

Amy smirked and without saying another word to them, she walked upstairs ad threw Blaine's bedroom door open without knocking.

Blaine was lying on his bed, a book opened in front of him and his glasses perched on his nose. He looked up with raised eyebrows at her entrance.

'Oh Blaine,' She said dramatically. 'How many times do I have to tell you that you look better without your glasses.'

'I'm home, Amy.'

'Yeah, I can see that.'

Blaine pressed his lips in a thin line to stop himself from fighting with her… for the next minute, that was.

'Amy, we need to talk.'

* * *

Well, whatever Blaine was expecting his now ex-girlfriend's reaction to be, this was certainly not what he'd expected.

She'd stopped smiling when he told her he wanted to break up. Then, she'd gotten up slowly and had walked over to the shelves where Blaine's collection of model cars had been standing.

Then, she started throwing them at him. A couple of the cars he'd saved so much money for had broken in several pieces each and Blaine felt like sobbing over them. He'd gotten attached to those tiny cars, as ridiculous as that may sound.

So, he'd stood up and wrapped his arms around her, so that she was trapped and then, he'd literally thrown her out of the house. He'd slammed the door in her face and half an hour later, she finally left. But not after screaming and yelling things so hard that the entire neighbourhood was on the street, wondering what the hell that was about.

He'd merely sighed when he saw her leaving, more than a little relieved.

He'd spent the rest of the weekend trying to think of ways to talk to Kurt without seeming like a creep.

It wasn't really working.

The only thing he could think of was the assignment and he wasn't sure if Kurt would try to avoid him at school, too.

So as he rode to school that Monday morning, he thought of ways to get Kurt to talk to him, whether that meant he'd have to force him or not.

But it turned out he didn't even have to do so much as search for Kurt. Because they arrived at school at exactly the same moment and it didn't seem like Kurt was trying to avoid Blaine.

He only tried to avoid his eyes as they walked out of the parking lot and towards the school.

'Kurt.' Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him out of sight of the rest of the school. Kurt's eyes widened significantly.

'I'm really sorry about this weekend. I shouldn't-'

'You shouldn't what? You shouldn't have kissed me? You think that?' Blaine couldn't help it, his voice went up a little higher at the end of what he said.

Kurt hung his head, doing just about everything to avoid Blaine's eyes.

'I'm really sorry.'

'Kurt.'

'I know you're straight and all-'

'Kurt.'

'- and I know you have a girlfriend, but-'

'Kurt!'

'-I really couldn't help it. You're just very attractive, you know.'

'… Are you done?'

'… Yeah.'

'Thank you for finding me attractive. I broke up with my girlfriend. I never liked her in the first place and you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

And with that, Blaine cautiously placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and pulled him towards himself, giving him enough time to pull back.

But Kurt didn't and before they knew it, they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Later that day, once they'd finished the assignment, which was actually pretty easy, they drove to Blaine's house.

'Blaine? Are you… Are you, like, my boyfriend now? I mean, I don't want to get ahead of myself or anything, but I always kind of imagined being asked, so…' Kurt trailed off.

'Kurt, do you want to be my boyfriend?'

'… Yes.'

'Then we are now boyfriends.'

Kurt laughed. Blaine just smiled and glanced at Kurt, before turning into the driveway and getting out. They walked into his house and after getting something to drink, they went upstairs to Blaine's room, where they curled up on his bed.

Blaine couldn't quite wrap his head around the past few days yet, but was more than happy to have Kurt curled up against him. Until Kurt lifted his head and frowned.

'What happened to those cars?'

Blaine raised his eyebrows and turned to where the cars Amy had thrown at him and thus effectively broken, were lying on his desk. So he explained what had happened that weekend, leaving out the slightly awkward conversation with his family members.

'She threw them at you?'

'Yes.'

'Are you okay?'

Blaine chuckled and nodded. Kurt bit his lip and stared at the cars for a while, then sat up all of sudden.

'Would you mind if I took them home? To try and fix them? I'm pretty good at it…'

'I don't know, Kurt. Honestly, I don't know you that well and I'm not sure if you can actually fix… them…'

Blaine trailed off as he saw Kurt pouting at him with impossibly cute and huge eyes, looking a little like a small child.

'… Okay, fine, but if you ruin them, you can buy new ones and they're everything but cheap, alright?'

The smile lighting up Kurt's entire face was worth the risk, Blaine decided.

* * *

And he was actually surprised that, only two days later (with a lot of being glared at by Amy in school) Kurt handed him a box, telling him to open it at home in case Amyzilla attacked again.

And when Blaine opened the box, he yelped with happiness when he saw that the cars looked good as new.

He sighed happily as he set the cars back on their spots on the shelves, not yet being able to believe he had such an amazing boyfriend only two days after breaking up with Miss bitch of the year.

* * *

**Just so you know, only Blaine's father isn't accepting of Blaine's sexuality. Bella, Blaine's mother is happy as long as Blaine's happy.**

**Yay.**


	3. Missing Moments

**I really missed this part in the show, so I decided to write my own moment...**_  
_

* * *

_Missing moments._

Once Miss Pillsbury told them they could leave, telling them good luck with solving their trouble, they made their way out of her office as quickly as possible.

It had been a little bit of a draining conversation, but if Kurt was very honest with himself, he was glad.

Glad that he finally knew what had been bothering Blaine so much that he felt the need to avoid Kurt. He should've known, though.

It wasn't as if Kurt going to New York, no matter if he got into NYADA or not, wouldn't change things. It would and Kurt knew it, but Blaine wasn't the only one who was worried about that, even if he did seem to think so.

Kurt felt Blaine looking at him as they walked towards the parking lot and he sighed.

'Blaine?'

'Hm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Do you want me to stop texting Chandler?'

Blaine stopped walking and just stared at Kurt, who walked only a little further before turning to look at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

'Blaine?'

His boyfriend looked down and mumbled something that Kurt didn't quite catch.

'Sorry, what?'

'I don't want to tell you what to do.'

'Blaine, just be honest. Do you want me to stop or what?'

'Honestly? I don't want you to ever contact him again, but saying that would make me selfish and I really don't want to tell you what to do, especially because I don't really have much to do with it at all.'

Kurt sighed.

'You do realize Chandler means absolutely nothing to me, right?'

Blaine glanced up, but averted his gaze within a second again.

Kurt just grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards his car and they sat down in the backseat of the car. Kurt turned towards his boyfriend, who was slightly nervously fiddling with his fingers in his lap, staring down.

'I mean it. Chandler doesn't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me and that's why I wanted you to be honest about whether you wanted me to stop texting him or not. Honestly, you've given me the feeling you didn't even want to be my boyfriend anymore the past few weeks. I felt neglected and that's why I started texting him in the first place. But do you want me to tell you a secret?'

Blaine glanced at Kurt at this.

'Every time I received a text from him saying things like the ones you read? I just wanted them to be from you, alright? That's all. I never cared about Chandler and actually, he a little… or very much too hyper for me. I've only actually seen and spoken to him face to face once and although his happiness is a little catching, but I ended up feeling very tired from all his talking. Seriously, it's as if he talks twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It's terrible. Thank GOD you're not like that.'

Blaine managed to smile a little. Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

'Do you want me to stop texting him?'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

And with that, Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling it around his own shoulders and leaning his back against Blaine's side.

Then, he texted Chandler, explaining the situation and why he had to stop texting him. Once he was done, he stuffed his phone away in his bag, setting it on the ground and turning towards Blaine, swinging his legs over his lap and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. He looked up at him.

'Are we going to be okay?'

'In a while, yes.'

Kurt smiled and he received a smile from Blaine, before Blaine kissed him, arms tightening around his shoulders.

* * *

**And then, everything was rainbows and sunshine and fluffy cuddles again.**

**Until season 4. Still haven't watched it.**


	4. Anniversary

**... Hi.**

* * *

They hated the fact that they actually had to go to school on their anniversary. They hated it even more that they wouldn't even have time to celebrate it properly, what with exams for Kurt and several things to do for several classes for Blaine.

Kurt sighed as he cursed the fact that they'd started dating somewhere in the beginning of the week, which lead to the next year being in the middle of school during their anniversary.

Honestly, he'd tried to make plans with Blaine for a date or at least some alone time, but neither of them could make time.

Annoyed, Kurt started tapping his pen against his desk as he listened to his classmates attempt to speak some proper French and very much failing at it. He deemed himself lucky, having had a mother who was fluent in French and having family in France and thus having spoken French for most of his life.

He never really bothered to try his best in class, unless the teacher asked him something.

Suddenly, a memory came into his head and he chuckled.

He remembered one of his first French classes. He'd chosen Spanish first, but hadn't liked it a little bit. So he'd changed his Spanish class for French class.

His teacher was very strict and had already forced his class to speak French from day one. He hadn't been too happy with Kurt changing to his class in the middle of the year.

But he'd also expected Kurt to suck at French, and thus, he had started talking in French to Kurt, apparently trying to scare him away or anything, but it hadn't worked.

The teacher, whose name was Mr. Pierre, had told Kurt (in French, of course) to translate a line written in English on the white board. He'd expected Kurt to freak out, but as the class had started murmuring, telling each other that they felt sorry for him for being asked such a question, Kurt had merely stared at the line on the white board for a few moments.

Then he'd turned towards the teacher, who was smiling at him, but it was more of an evil smile, as if he was ready to laugh at Kurt for making terrible mistakes or saying something entirely else.

But Kurt had only told him that he wasn't sure how to properly translate it, because the context was a little strange, and then he'd given a proper translation, which was completely correct.

And all the while, he'd spoken in French, not missing a beat.

Everyone around him had been quiet, looking at the teacher, whose smile had fallen off his face.

'You have to work on your accent a lot and there are some other severe mistakes in what you just said, but nice try.'

But Kurt had known the teacher had only been surprised and humiliated when he couldn't get Kurt to fail at his subject, so he'd told him he'd made mistakes, even though it had in fact been flawless.

Kurt sighed as his thoughts trailed off to Blaine, who was sitting somewhere in this school, making a test or working or being just as bored as Kurt was.

He took a very deep breath and heard the teacher tell the class to quiet down, but then, there was a knock on the door, successfully interrupting and annoying Mr. Pierre. He sighed heavily and told whoever it was to come in.

Instead of a person, all Kurt saw was a huge bouquet of dark red roses with legs.

'Excuse me. These are for one Mr. Kurt Hummel? Is he here?'

Everyone looked at Kurt, who sat there, completely surprised, before raising his hand.

'That'd be me.'

The delivery man smiled at him and put the roses on the empty desk next to him, then nodded and took off.

Mr. Pierre shook his head at Kurt, but didn't say anything and went on with his lesson.

Kurt grabbed the card that was stuck between the flowers, hoping this was actually from Blaine and not some other secret admirer.

'Dear Kurt,

I know we couldn't plan anything for our anniversary and I hope you're not going to kill me for sending this to you during classes, which is when it's supposed to arrive. Either way, I hope you like them, because you once told me dark red roses were your favourites. So, here you are and I hope we can make some kind of plans, maybe not this weekend, but how about the weekend after?

Love,

Blaine.'

Kurt just smiled and planned on finding Blaine after this class was over.

* * *

**... REVIEW?**


	5. Graduation

**This one's really short and I don't know... I just didn't know what else to write, I guess.**_  
_

* * *

_Graduation._

They'd had some trouble and Kurt knew that. Hell, they'd even gone as far as to break up.

But only a few weeks later, Kurt had gone to Lima, planning on visiting his family, and when he'd walked into the living room, he'd found himself in his father's arms and tears had streamed down his face.

But when his father had let him go, he stepped out of the way to reveal Blaine standing right behind him, looking incredibly awkward, but also eager to see Kurt again. And before he knew it, he'd flung himself into Blaine's arms, feeling pathetic for begging Blaine to take him back. But Blaine had merely wrapped his arms around him and told him he wanted to get back together too.

Ever since, Kurt had done his very best to be involved in Blaine's life as much as he had been before, and Blaine did the same.

And now, Kurt was in Lima, Ohio, standing in McKinley's cafeteria, in a huge crowd, next to his father, waiting until the graduates were announced.

Because his boyfriend had finally graduated and although they hadn't been dating for much more than two years, save for the short break-up they had for a while, they'd decided to move in together (with Rachel, but she was out with Brody nowadays most of the time anyway) in the apartment in New York that Kurt had been living in for more than a year.

Kurt bit his lip as they sat down and not half an hour later, after a long speech from old Figgins, the graduates came on stage, based on the first letter of their last name, Blaine being one of the first. As soon as he was called on stage, both Hummel men jumped up and clapped and yelled louder than anyone else.

Later on, the Anderson parents held a party in which Cooper of course tried to get all the attention.

But for once, Blaine didn't really care at all. He had Kurt sitting next to him, outside in the backyard, where the party was held, on a bench. They were looking at each other.

'I'm so proud of you, you know?'

'I'm pretty damn proud of you, too.' They smiled at the other, grasping each other's hands just a little tighter, readying for a life together.

* * *

**Because I'm convinced Klaine is still together.**


	6. Proposal

**I don't know what happened here. I'm just weird I guess...**_  
_

* * *

_Proposal._

Blaine sighed into his coffee as he listened to the pouring rain just next to him from where he was sitting next to a window.

He was sitting in a tiny coffee shop, which had rows of books somewhere in the back. If you paid fifty cents, you could borrow one if you were planning on reading it there. It was a little strange, this coffee shop, but it was Kurt's favourite.

He'd once told Blaine he'd sat here a lot when Blaine was still back in Ohio, finishing his last year of High School, while he himself was busy with his internship at Vogue.

By now, Kurt was busy making his first own line in the fashion world. Blaine could just sense that he was going to go far. And he was so, so incredibly proud of him. He himself was in his last year of school at NYU, studying music to become a teacher. He'd known that he used to want to be a singer, but as time went on, it turned out that that became more of a hobby than something he'd like to do for the rest of his life. Maybe he'd bring out a CD someday, but for now, he was content to study to become a teacher at some university in New York.

But then again, he'd been trying to ask Kurt a very important question for several weeks now, but every time he had something very special completely planned out, something or someone managed to interrupt.

First, there was the date to that incredibly expensive restaurant Kurt absolutely adored, but more often than not, they just didn't have the money or time to go there. So Blaine had been saving up the money he earned with his pretty crappy job in a flower shop and had made sure Kurt was available to go out with him that particular evening.

So, basically, he'd thought his plan had been foolproof, but as it turned out, the woman Kurt worked for, named Isabella, was the one who had shown Kurt that restaurant in the first place. And apparently, she went there just about every week, including the very day and the very time the two boys had planned on going there.

She had noticed them just as Blaine started to tell Kurt how much he loved him and that there was a reason he'd brought him there. But without a warning, he had been rudely interrupted by Isabella, who efficiently ruined the mood.

He didn't want to be misunderstood or anything, because he could see why Kurt was such good friends with her. She was a very nice and caring woman, although she hadn't seemed to notice the fact that she'd interrupted Blaine in the most nerve-wrecking moment of his life. But when Kurt had asked him what it was he wanted to say, he'd refrained from asking the question, and instead, he'd told him it was nothing important.

Kurt hadn't really believed him, because he'd narrowed his eyes questioningly, but very soon afterwards, he'd been pulled into a conversation by Isabella, who had a lot to tell him, although they'd seen one another that same day.

He'd only sighed and had started mentally planning the second date, in which he wanted to pop the question.

But apparently, everyone loved bothering him.

Because when it came to the second date, they'd planned to go picnic in a quiet park. It was actually the same park they'd broken up only a couple of years ago.

It had been a beautiful day, the sun was shining, but it wasn't awfully hot, just warm enough to walk around in a shirt but with a nice breeze once in a while that made the leaves rustle kindly. There were some children playing a while away, barely audible but still there and the sun shone a beautiful gleam over the water, making it sparkle to complete the gorgeous scene in front of them.

They'd sat down on a blanket, and put down the groceries they'd only just bought for this moment. Blaine had shuffled a little bit closed towards Kurt and they'd laid down on their backs, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, an arm wrapped around the pale boy's tiny waist. Kurt had wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him just a little bit closer.

Blaine had been nervous back then, too. He'd bitten his lip, thinking that if he wasn't going to ask it now, he'd never be able to work up the courage ever again.

So he'd sat up and had turned to Kurt, hand slowly sliding towards his own pocket, in which a velvet box had been ever since he'd gotten it from Burt a few months before.

Those few months before, Kurt and he had gone back to Lima to visit Carole for her birthday. Blaine had pulled Burt into the kitchen and had quietly asked him if it was alright if Blaine married his only son.

Granted, the permission from a parent or both parents wasn't really necessary anymore nowadays, but Blaine somehow wanted to at least stick to one tradition he thought was supposed to be there when it came to marrying someone. And as Kurt most likely wouldn't want to get married in a church, that was, if he wanted to marry Blaine at all, and because Blaine was planning on marrying a boy instead of a girl, all other traditions had kind of already flown out of the window a long time ago.

Probably ever since a certain pale-faced boy decided his shoulder had been good enough to tap on to ask him a question.

Burt had only shaken his head at him, but the smile was unmistakably an approving one.

He'd made Blaine wait in the kitchen while he went upstairs to get something and when he'd come back, he'd told Blaine he hoped he hadn't bought a ring already.

'Kurt has always loved his mother's wedding ring, you know. I'd like him to have it.'

'Okay… But what if he says no?'

Burt had only laughed at him and shaken his head, telling him to hide the ring somewhere Kurt wouldn't find it and had steered him back to the living room.

But when they were in the park, it once again went wrong.

'Kurt, you know I love you…'

And then Kurt's cell phone beeped, signalling a new text message had arrived, but Kurt waved at it, shaking his head at Blaine as if to say he could continue.

So he did.

'Anyway, I've been thinking about this for a long time, probably ever since we met and I think this would be the perfect…'

And then his phone beeped again.

And again.

And again.

Kurt huffed, obviously annoyed. But he didn't pick up, instead raising his eyebrows and smiling at Blaine, completely ignoring his phone, until Blaine sighed.

'Can you please pick it up?'

Kurt tilted his head and frowned, but picked his phone up nonetheless and looked at the messages. His eyes widened, he exclaimed a hushed 'Oh crap' and jumped up, throwing their food and drinks back into the grocery bag, telling Blaine to get up immediately.

'What? But… What's wrong?' He'd asked Kurt as he was dragged across the park, towards a cab that Kurt had made stop.

Once they were in the cab and Kurt had told the guy in the front seat where to go, he turned towards Blaine with a stony expression.

'Rachel set fire to the kitchen.'

'Again?!'

'Again.'

And that had been the end of the second date.

Now, seven weeks later, Blaine still cursed Rachel for having such a horrible timing. He'd almost asked the question, the one he still didn't have an answer to and the one Kurt didn't even know about. And now he kind of lost all hope he'd ever be able to ask the question. And he lost his courage the moment Kurt had jumped up at the picnic.

He sighed, but jumped as he felt a cold hand in his neck. He turned his head around so quickly he thought he might have gotten a whiplash.

'Hi.' A familiar voice said. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt setting his bag on the ground and sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing Blaine.

'How are you?'

'I'm doing fine, as you know, because you saw me only this morning.' Blaine smirked.

'And what a delicious sight was that.'

They both chuckled at Kurt's comment.

'How are you? How was work?'

Kurt sighed heavily and started ranting about clothes and needles and the incompetence of the people who were supposed to be helping him, but who were fucking it up more than anything else. Blaine, while actually paying attention to Kurt's rant, started biting his lip in an unconscious habit he'd had since he was a kid. He did that when he was a little worried or frustrated about something. Or if he was scared to ask something.

Most of the time, he didn't actually realize he was doing it at all, until he bit down a little too hard and yelped with pain.

Kurt, however, always seemed to notice it if Blaine bit his lip.

'Blaine? What's wrong?'

'Hm?'

Blaine looked up at him, a little confused.

'You were biting your lip again. What's wrong?'

Blaine opened his mouth, but closed it again.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Kurt about the two times he'd been about to ask him to share the rest of his life with him, but then again, what if he actually never got the chance?

He'd always wanted to ask Kurt in a bit bigger way to marry him, which was why he'd spent most of his salary on the date to the restaurant. And when that hadn't worked, he'd thought it'd be better if there was a beautiful scene around them. He'd also planned to sing to Kurt in the park on that second date.

It was still raining outside, now a lot harder than it had at first. It had also gotten darker as it was almost five in the afternoon and it was almost winter.

'Do you know those last two dates?'

'Dates? To the restaurant and the park, you mean? Yeah, I remember them.'

Blaine bit his lip once again, before sighing and grabbing the velvet box out of his pocket.

Kurt's eyes widened significantly and his mouth hung open a little bit.

'Those two times, I wanted to ask you to marry me, but we got interrupted and I ran out of ideas on how to propose to you. Not to mention I was incredibly nervous both of those times and I actually got interrupted by Rachel of all people in the middle of a speech I'd been rehearsing for months! And all I wanted to ask is for you to marry me because I don't see myself living without you anymore. I want everything with you, you know. A crappy apartment, which, too bad, we have to share with Rachel, a beautiful wedding once we have enough money and a bunch of hyperactive kids that we can raise together. And now I told you all this in the lamest way ever because I ran out of ideas and there is of course the chance that you're going to say no and then I'd be miserable and…'

'Blaine!'

Blaine looked up at Kurt, only now noticing he'd been rambling while Kurt had tried to get his attention for the past five minutes. But he was smiling.

'I'd say yes, no matter how you'd have proposed to me, you know? Also, is this a proposal?'

'… I guess it is, since I absolutely have no ideas left…'

'Then yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes, I'll marry you.'

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a while, whose smile almost literally lit up the entire coffee shop.

Honestly, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen that this would have been the perfect place to propose, even if it was simple.

The rain was pouring, the café was warm, it wasn't overly crowded and the ticking of the clock and the soft music in the background had something romantic.

Blaine smiled, too, as he put the engagement ring that was once from Kurt's mother around Kurt's finger.

This was certainly the most beautiful moment of Blaine's life.

* * *

**Please tell me you liked it? Or didn't you? **


	7. Domestic Daddies

**I will just shut up and let you enjoy this last part of the story.**_  
_

* * *

_Domestic!Daddy._

Kurt sighed as he let himself fall on the couch. Once he was lying on his back, he threw his arm over his head, blocking out most of the light coming from the window.

Just then, he heard the door closing softly, as if someone was trying to walk in unnoticed. He felt another rush of annoyance going through him and when he heard a bag being set on the floor, he abruptly stood up and walked to the hall.

Blaine was just hanging up his coat, when he saw Kurt standing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and smiled at him.

'Hey.'

'Don't hey me.'

His smile faltered immediately. He frowned as he took his shoes off and set them in the closet, before closing the door.

Then, he walked over to Kurt, smile once again on his face, hoping Kurt's mood would lighten. But when he tried to wrap his arms around his husband of five years, Kurt pushed him away so hard that he almost fell over.

'Hey! What the hell was that for?!'

'How about: Your child has been sick the entire day and thus has been crying the entire day. I have to have an outfit finished by tomorrow, which I barely even had time to work on because Eliza has been needing my attention the entire day due to being sick. You've been coming home not earlier than 9 in the evening lately and I honestly don't know if that's because you have someone else or if you work ridiculously hard or you just don't feel like coming home anymore.'

Kurt had tears streaming down his face by now and Blaine looked a little confused.

'Kurt. I didn't even know she was sick. I'm sorry. Why didn't you just call me?'

'Because you were busy. Again.'

'Yes, but it's my daughter too and I'm just as responsible for her as you are, Kurt. And if you have a deadline, you should've just asked me to come home. I have worked enough to take a day off, you know?'

'Then why do you still work so late? At least, if that's what you're doing.'

'Don't you dare to accuse me of cheating. If you really want to know, it should've been a surprise, but I've been saving up to book a trip for the three of us to something like Disneyland or wherever you want to go. And I needed to build up those free days, you know.'

Kurt just blinked at him, but then, more tears came, which confused Blaine, who pulled Kurt to the couch and pulled him in his lap, hugging him.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'I've j-just been r-really stressed w-with Eliza and my new fashion line and worrying about why the hell you were coming h-home so late, w-which meant that I started to w-worry about w-what you might b-be doing behind my back…'

'Kurt, relax. I really have been working hard. I'm sorry. I should've told you about my plan for the trip and you should've told me about all the stress and Eliza being sick. Is she asleep now?'

Just then, they heard a door opening upstairs and Kurt sighed.

'She's been coming back out of bed the entire day.'

They heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs and a very soft thumping of the bunny Eliza always carried behind her. The door to the living room creaked and a little girl in pink pyjamas with big, bright blue eyes and brown hair peeked around the door.

Kurt smiled at her and quickly wiped his tears away while he felt Blaine still stroking his back to sooth him.

'Hey, Eliza. Are you feeling any better?'

The four-year old girl nodded.

'Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sick too?'

Kurt shook his head while Blaine beckoned Eliza to come to the couch as well.

'No, sweetie. I'm alright.'

When Eliza stood next to them, Kurt lifted her up and put her down next to them. She crawled against Blaine's side, who put his arm around her and Kurt.

'Daddy? Were you and Papa fighting?'

Kurt smile faltered and he looked at Blaine.

'No.' Blaine said.

'Don't worry about it.'

'Are we really going to Disneyland?'

Eliza immediately looked incredibly excited at them.

'Eliza, sometimes you hear too well for your own good.'

'And yes,' Blaine added. 'We were planning on going to Disneyland sometime this year.'

'Can Bunbun come, too?'

She held up her bunny with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kurt and Blaine just smiled at each other.

'Of course he can.'

'It's a SHE, Papa, not a he.'

'Oh, sorry. Of course SHE can come, too.'

'Yay.'

* * *

**... Hi.**


End file.
